Hunk A Junk: Ask the Cast!
by CraftyMaelyss
Summary: So here you can ask the members of the cast or the author about things in the story or anything else really but you MUST read the Prologue as it explains the rules also ask questions through PM NOT REVIEWS, as this upsets the staff of FanFiction and we don't want that. This will contain SPOILERS from the story, so you need to read it before reading this as it's now complete Rated M
1. Prologue and RULES

ResourcefulDreamer walked into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, stopping in front of the stage.

The room was empty minus four intimidatingly tall animatronics, one of a bear with a top hat and microphone, another was a purple bunny with a red bow tie and guitar plus a bright yellow chicken with a bib that read 'Let's Eat!' Off to RD's left was Pirate's Cove with purple curtains drawn across to hide whoever was inside.

RD took a seat on the stage.

"Okay guys so I'm going to do a **_Let's Ask_** thing with the cast members of **_Hunk A Junk_** so if you have a question for the characters, go ahead and ask, just...not in the review section...apparently fanfiction doesn't get too happy when you do that but that doesn't mean you still can't leave a review about your opinions, that's okay, just don't ask questions there."

"Just to be clear, opinions in reviews _okay,_ questions in reviews _**not** okay._"

One of the animatronics moved.

"Though if it's something rude-" Bonnie started but Freddy shook his head while stretching, having been stiff from standing on stage all day.

"No Bonnie, I'm sure we have a mature, well behaved audience who wouldn't do that." Freddy said as Chica giggled.

"What about dares!"

"Shh Chica, no! Haven't you seen how crazy some of the readers out there are?!" Bonnie hissed but it was already too late, she had said is, RD had written it and now it was posted on fanfiction for all to see.

"Yo Foxeh! You feeling brave enough for some questions or dares?" RD called out and Foxy's head peaked out of the curtain, eyepatch up.

"I'd rat'er kiss _**t'e Mar'nette's**_ bum!" He was back inside his cove in an instant, surprising everyone that he said that until he popped out a few second later.

"Ol' Foxy's gonna regret t'at, ain't he?"

They all nodded as Foxy sulked inside his cove, faint whimpering being heard.

"_T'is all a bad dream..."_

"How about we set some rules before you unleash this horrific monstrosity onto the interwebs?" She laughed.

"First of all, it's _internet_ second, that's not a bad idea."

Everyone took a breath all together and yelled,

"NO YAOI/HENTAI/PORN/LEMON/SLASH/NUDE/FETISH!"

RD sighed.

"I know some fans out there like that stuff and that's fine-"

"Eugh!" Bonnie interrupted, shuddering. "How can they-"

"-AS I WAS SAYING, that's their business and there's nothing wrong with that, we just won't be doing any of that stuff here. Kissing? Maybe but only on the face." She walked over to Pirate's cove and opened the curtain, only for Foxy to pop out, yelling.

"_**I AIN'T KISS'N' PUPPET ASS!**_"

RD's ears were ringing.

"Ow...no you won't be but you know that's not what I wanted you to say." Foxy blinked, his eyepatch lifting up in surprise.

"It ain't?"

"Remember, the other thing?" His head shot up.

"Shiver me timbers, t'at's ri't!" Foxy turned to look at the viewer. "Ye can ask _any_ char'cter who 'as appear'd in t'is story qu'stions, livin' or dead."

"FOXY!" They all yelled as he flinched.

"Aye, too soon?" The group nodded.

"Sorry Lass but t'is ask section be full'er **spoilers**." RD nodded.

"That's right, so if you haven't read the full story, please make sure you do before asking a question, otherwise you'll ruin the surprise for yourself."

Freddy walked over and stepped off the stage.

"Is that everything?" RD looked at him, hands on hips.

"Yeah...yeah I think it is but if not, I'll just update this later." She said with a grin, turning and walking towards the entrance, opening and shutting the door behind her.


	2. First lot of Questions

**UPDATE: Due to Christmas coming up and several other things, this _Let's Ask_ will temporarily be put ON HOLD until I have enough free time to answer questions but you're still free to ask, it will just be a while before I can answer them. Merry Christmas everyone!**

"Alrighty guys, we got some questions!"

They all jumped as RD walked inside, jumping onto the stage.

"How many?" Freddy asked, walking over to the author as she checked through them.

"There's quite a few, so we'd best get start." RD said with a small grin, liftin gout the first card.

"Alright, first question is from **macoman1**, he asks-" RD reached forward to Freddy who had reached her now and gently squeezed his nose, making everyone jump as it made a weird honk.

"-Does his nose honk? I think we've answered-"

_HONK! _

They looked up to see Bonnie had honked Freddy's nose who in turn gave him an odd look.

"Did you know your nose honks?" Bonnie asked before-

_HONK!_

"No I didn't and would you kindly stop that? It's most unsettling..."

_**HONK!**_

They looked at Chica who had slipped into Pirate's Cove and Honked Foxy's nose, quickly bolting out as said Fox was yelling at her.

"_**YE TOUCH MEH NOSE 'GAIN 'N' YE BE WALK'N T'E PLANK!**_"

They all had a giggle at that as RD reached forward and squeezed Bonnie's nose

_SQUUUEEEE!_

"Wha~?" The group stared wide eyed at Bonnie. His nose didn't honk like Freddy and Foxy's, it sounded like a squeaky toy. To which, the group burst out laughing.

"I wonder what mine does?"

They looked at Chica, who obviously didn't have a nose, so she squeezed the end of her beak where her nose would've been.

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOONK!**_

Everyone shot out of their skins as a truck horn went off, giving the chicken an astounded look.

"...I don't even..."

Bonnie looked at RD who couldn't even finish as she buried her face in one of her hands. She looked up and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"SO FLUFFEH!" She giggled as they glanced down at themselves.

Apparently when the animatronics get a fright, they fluff up just like cats do. Even Chica looked like a fuzzball.

"'LRI'TE NEX" QU'STION!" Foxy yelled, patting himself down and crossing his arms grumpily.

RD pulled out the next card, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay grump butt, the next lot of questions is from **Epic Skyshine**. She has a question for her OC Ellie, _**the Marionette**_, Foxy, Chica and Freddy."

"Hey! What about me?!" Bonnie asked, pouting before pulling out his guitar, strumming. "_It isn't fair, I've had enough and I want my share!"_

"Maybe next time Bonnie, I'm sure someone will ask you something. Anyway we'll start with Ellie."

_**One phone call later...**_

"I _what?_ No, it really happened! I _know_ it did! The bite...the bite..."

Foxy walked over to her.

"Lass...if ol' Foxy ev'r bit 'ny'one, 'special'y a child, I nay be able t'e liv' wit' m'self. I nay mean ye 'n'y 'arm."

"I...I really am brainwashed, aren't I?" She rubbed her head, developing a headache.

"Nay be ye fault, will ye 'ccept ol' Foxy as a friend?" He asked, holding his metal hand out.

"...I...yeah, let's make a fresh start." She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it as everyone smiled.

"The next question is for _**the Marionette**_."

Everyone looked down the hallway as a spindly figure walked gracefully towards them, moving in an unnatural manner before deciding to lean against the stage in his usual position.

"_**Yes?**_" RD looked at the caard.

"She says, _WHY did you kill mah favourite character? I know he was posessed or something, but he's super powerful! I honestly don't know why he didn't just try and fight against it._"

"_**I...I..never meant to...it was an accident...she threw herself in front of the younger one after pushing her out of the way and if I knew what was happening, I would have fought against it...**_" _**The Marionette**_ was tense as RD put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I think I better explain this one. " RD looked at the viewer.

"Since he was created, _**the Marionette**_ has never been awake until _after_ Garda's device was destroyed. This whole entire time, ever since he was created he was controlled by Garda, acting as his eyes and ears.

"When he was stopped and the device destroyed, _**the Marionette**_ basically woke up for the first time. When the newer animatronics were found, they were inactive. Garda took this as an opportunity to install one of his malware chips to keep _**the Marionette**_ unconscious because, as you said, he is extremely powerful and his own circuitry would have easily overwritten Garda's chip's programming if he knew what was going on."

"_**However, that doesn't change the fact that she's dead...**_" _**The Marionette**_ said, looking down at the ground blankly, unable to express emotion.

"..." RD was silent, not able to say anything.

"_**Can we please move onto the next question?**_"

"Of course." She smiled sadly, looking at the next card.

"Her next question is for Foxy. She wants to know your favourite phrase."

The Fox walked over, tapping his hook on his chin in thought.

"Ye wan' t'e kno' ol Foxy's fav'rite say'n'? It ain't Swiggity Swooty I comin for t'at booty if t'ats what you're gettin at."

"A lot of people say it is." Chica said, looking up from something she was doing.

"Well it ain't." The Fox pirate said, suddenly standing tall and proud.

"What _is it _then?" Bonnie asked, still strumming his guitar.

"Ol' Foxy got a few o' t'em."

"We're listening." Freddy said, adjusting his hat. Foxy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Red sky at nigh', sheph'rd's delight; red sky in t'e morn'n', shepherd take warn'n'"

"What's that about?" Chica asked, still focused on what she was doing.

"T'is a say'n' 'bout ang'r 'n' it's warn'n' signs."

"Really? How'd you hear about that?" Ellie asked as she sat down.

"Foxy...us'd t'e 'ave som' ang'r issues...'n' Ol' Foxy found it on t'e int'rn't."

"What's the next one?"

"Our bright'st blazes 're comm'nly kindl'd by unexp'ct'd sparks."

"Meaning?"

"Ye imagination be t'e limit, it dun take much t'e set it alight 'n' me last say'n',"

They looked at him as he grinned.

"Dead men don't bite."

"You're _seriously_ going to make a joke about that?" Ellie asked unamused as Foxy grinned.

"Now Lass, b'side wha' ol' Foxy said b'fore, ye really t'ink ol' Foxy still be stand'n' 'ere if he really _did_ take a young'n's forehead off?"

"...I guess not..."

"'xactly 'n' ol Foxy ain't gonna trod on ice t'at don't exis'."

"Now then, next question." The looked up as RD pulled the next card out.

"Hey Chica, this one's for you!"

Chica's head popped up, pausing from what she was doing.

"What is it?"

"Epic wants to know who is your best friend out of the entire cast?" Chica blinked, her eyes making a plink sound as she lifted up her drawing.

"Everybody! Except Garda...he was a di-"

"_Language!_"

"-fficult man to like..." Chica said, quickly changing what she was about to say. Her drawing had the whole cast on it, even _**the Marionette**_ in the corner.

"I like everybody in the series as a best friend! Just because I don't talk or hang out with them much, doesn't mean I like them any less!" She said with a grin, her bottom eyelids rising to reinforce her statement.

"What's the next question?" Bonnie asked, still sulking.

"This one's for you Freddy."

Said bear's ears pricked up.

"Me?" He walked over and read the card out loud.

"Why did you protect the girls so much? I mean, you pretty much sacrificed yourself for them!"

Freddy stood up.

"Because they risked everything to rescue us, give us a second chance that no one else would have. If Garda had not been stopped, he would have brought his tyranny upon their whole families..._just like last time_..." He whispered, his ears dropping.

"Freddy, please no spoilers, that's for the next book." Freddy looked at RD.

"My apologies."

"I think we'd better wrap that one up, so until next time, feel free to ask _anyone_ questions, even if they're evil, departed or someone who made a brief appearance."

_**~Ellie is Epic Skyshine's OC and is used with permission**_

_**~Those three sayings of Foxy's I found on www . wiseoldsayings . com just giving credit where it's due :)**_

_**~Due to a guest's comment I will answer this here, do NOT ask a question if you did NOT read the entire Hunk A Junk story, I've already explained who Frank is ,it's not my fault you didn't read it.**_


End file.
